The Mighty Bob
by benderjam
Summary: A deleted scene from Rio 2 where Nigel sings about how he plans to get his revenge on Blu. The song is based off of "The Mighty Sven" from Happy Feet 2. Nigel discovers that Blu is now a father as he plots to kill him behind his back.


The Mighty Bob

**Author's note: Contains spoilers. I do not own anything. In parts with flashbacks and fantasies imagine a slightly gray shade over the picture. You may want to listen to "The Mighty Sven" as you read the song.**

Blu was with Nico, Pedro, and Rafael in the jungle and he had just told them about how he felt about Jewel, Eduardo, and Roberto. Nico had just told Blu that he should try to see the jungle through Jewel's point of view. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice and a mysterious white bird wearing a leafy mask and cape and a yellow, green, and white vest came walking by with an angry expression.

He turned to his left and curled his feathers as he said, "Glitter! Where is my glitter?!"

He then turned forward and bumped into Blu, who showed a slightly awkward expression as the bird looked at him and he moved to the side and said, "Sorry. Sorry."

The bird turned away and showed a stressed expression as he moved his right wing out with his feathers pointing out, then he moved his wings up with his feathers in fists as he said, "I don't want apologies. I want glitter!"

As he walked away and continued to talk about glitter as an anteater wearing a bowtie and hat followed him with a poison frog sitting on his hat.

As they walked away the frog looked at Blu and showed a nervous expression as she pointed at him and turned to look at the white bird out of the corner of her eye as she whispered, "Nigel!"

Nigel did not hear her and he kept walking away as he talked about how he wanted glitter while the anteater followed him.

As they walked away Blu and Jewel's daughter Carla flew up to them and showed an eager expression said, "Guys! Rehearsals! Big day tomorrow! Ring a bell?!"

She turned around and said, "Come on."

She stopped and looked at Blu with a hopeful expression as she said, "You're coming right dad?"

Blu smiled a bit nervously as he said, "Oh yeah! Yeah of course."

She flew away and Nico and Pedro followed her as Pedro happily said, "That girl put the business in 'show business."'

Rafael stepped forward and turned to Blu and said, "Blu, remember."

Blu smiled as he moved his wings and said, "I know, I know, happy wife happy life."

Rafael flew away and Blu showed a nervous expression as he stared forward, stressful about Jewel, Eduardo, and Roberto.

Suddenly Bia and Tiago came and happily looked up at him as Bia said, "Hey dad, Aunt Mimi just showed me how to open a Brazil nut with my beak!"

Tiago showed the same expression as he said, "Yeah, and Uncle Beto showed me how to swing from vines without flying!"

Blu smiled to hide his anxiety as he said, "Well I'm glad you're both having fun."

Carla came and smiled at Bia and Tiago as she said, "Hey guys, we've found tons of acts for Amazon Untamed. It's going blow the roof off!"

Bia and Tiago happily cheered and then they all perked up as looked at Blu curiously as Carla said, "Hey dad, would you come see the acts we've got so far?"

Blu hesitated for a moment as he said, "I don't know Carla; I'm really not in the mood for…"

She interrupted him as she put her wings together and she, Bia, and Tiago showed sweet expressions and she said, "Please!"

Blu showed a defeated expression as he looked at them and then put his right feather up as he said, "Alright, but just one."

Carla showed an ecstatic expression as she hovered in the air and said, "Great! You've got to see Bob! He's the best one so far!"

She then flew away and Bia, Tiago, and Blu followed behind her.

Meanwhile

Nigel was standing on the stone they were using as a stage and he had his feathers curled like fingers as he angrily said, "What do I have to do to find glitter around here?!"

Suddenly Bia, Carla, and Tiago flew by and stood in front of him as Carla smiled and said, "Hey Bob, could you do us a favor and perform for our dad real quick?"

Nigel was performing in the Carnival show, posing as a bird named Bob, so no would know who he really was.

Nigel showed an annoyed expression as he groaned and said, "(Groan) Where is he?"

He turned his head with the same expression as Tiago pointed behind him and he showed a surprised expression as he saw Blu standing on the edge of stage.

Blu smiled politely as he put his left wing up to greet him and said, "Hi, I'm Blu."

Nigel smiled evilly as he looked down at the kids and pointed his left feather at Blu and said, "That's your daddy?"

He then turned back to Blu with the same expression as he said, "I'd be happy to perform for him."

Blu stared at Nigel as he squinted his eyes curiously and Nigel heard Gabi, his poison frog, whisper, "Nigel!"

He turned to see her standing on his mute anteater Charlie's hat; Charlie was standing a few feet behind Blu with a porcupine quill in his mouth with Gabi's poison on the tip. They aimed at Blu and Gabi smiled as she nodded her head enthusiastically at Nigel. Nigel showed a disapproving expression as he shook his head slightly. She showed a slightly disappointed expression as the quill fell out of Charlie's mouth. Nigel smiled evilly as he saw this as an opportunity for evil fun and to play with his prey, so to speak.

Blu looked at Nigel curiously as he said, "Do I know you?"

Nigel showed a slightly nervous expression as he said, "I don't think so. Why?"

Blu did not change his expression as he said, "Because you look familiar. Your voice sounds familiar. In fact, even the way you talk and act seems familiar."

Nigel showed an innocent expression as he looked up and put his feather on his chin as he said, "Well you look familiar too, but I can't put my feather on it."

Bia, Carla, and Tiago stood in front of Blu and they smiled as Carla said, "Well? Go on, sing about how you will survive!"

Nigel smiled evilly as he said, "Actually, I think I'll save that one for the Carnival show. Instead I think I'll sing about how my life went downhill because of a certain bird."

Gabi then hopped over and grabbed a vine as she hung a few inches away from Nigel's head. She began to sing a few lines as music played in the background with a slightly creepy tone.

Gabi: "_That bird!_

_That bird!_

_That bird! That bird, that bird!_

_That bird!_

_That bird!_

_That bird!_"

The music then played with a creepy and slightly dramatic tone; Blu and the kids smiled as they watched Nigel and Blu swayed his body back and forth to the beat. Nigel began to sing as he leaned forward with his wings out to his sides and he smiled evilly. On the second line of the verse he flashed back to when he could fly and when he helped Marcel, Tipa, and Armando smuggle birds.

On the third line he was standing on a crane's neck mounted on the wall, smiling evilly as he ate the meat off a chicken leg. He then smiled evilly at the camera as Gabi sang a line in the background.

Nigel: "_I had all that a bird could ever need,_

_Without the dangers of too much greed,_

_And I eventually grew like a mighty seed!_"

Gabi: "_The mighty Bob!_"

As Nigel sang the next lines his flashback showed him brutally catching birds and putting them in cages as he smiled evilly, and then he made birds in cages scream as he tried to bite them. On the third line it returned to the present as Nigel showed an angry and hateful expression as he stood up with his back straight and his wings on his sides as he glared at Blu. Blu had his back to Nigel as he kicked his feet out and curled his feathers into fists as he happily shook them in front of his body with his eyes closed. Then Gabi sang a line as she hung on a vine a few inches above Nigel's head.

Nigel: "_I always had so much fun that I had a blast_

_And as I passed the time it went by fast!_

_But sadly, of course, it was not to last._"

Gabi: "_The mighty Bob!_"

As Nigel sang the next lines his flashback showed him when he had his TV show and he smiled conceitedly as he looked at the audience. He was without his vest as he stood up in chair as he leaned with his right wing on the arm of the chair. He did not change his expression as three brightly colored girl macaws stood on the left arm of the chair and three cooks came to him and offered him gourmet meals. As he sang the second line the flashback instantly changed to where he was standing on an empty cage in the warehouse the smugglers worked in. He leaned forward with an angry expression as he looked at the audience as he put his wings to his sides with his feathers curled forward in anger. As he sang the third, fourth, and fifth lines the flashback ended and he looked at Bia, Carla, and Tiago with his eyes narrowed in a serious expression; Tiago and Carla showed happy expressions as they looked up at him with their beaks open, but Bia showed a slightly scared expression as she took a few steps back. Gabi then sang two lines while Nigel stood straight and stared forward, glaring at Blu as he happily danced by shaking his body and twisting his wings with his eyes closed.

Nigel : "_I had it all: women and cooks._

_But I lost it all, even my looks!_

_But that no matter what I will stay alive,_

_Because none can match_

_the skills and brains of me!_"

Gabi: "_Skills and brains!_

_Skills and brains!_"

As he sang the next verse the scene changed to a flashback to when Nigel was pretending to be a sick bird in Tulio's treatment room in Rio.

Between the first and second line of the verse Blu was in his pet carrying cage, being carried away by Linda as he smiled at Nigel and said, "Get well soon."

As Nigel sang the second line his flashback self looked at Blu with an evil expression as he snarled at him, as if on cue. Then as he finished the second line the flashback showed the moment when they were on the plane and Nigel pinned Blu to the floor, holding onto his neck as he laughed evilly. As Nigel ended the last lyric of the second line Blu hooked the fire extinguisher onto his leg and Nigel let out a small scream of surprise. As Nigel sang the third and fourth lines his flashback showed the moment when he was shot out of the plane, when he saw the propeller heading straight toward him, and the moment when he screamed in fear as all the feathers on his head stood straight up. And on the fifth and final line of the verse the flashback briefly showed the moment when Mauro took a picture of Nigel without his feathers as he tried to cover his chest with a leaf. Then it briefly showed the moment when he looked up at a vet who said that he would live but never fly again. As the final note of the verse ended the flashback briefly showed Nigel staring forward as he whimpered and sniveled in sadness.

Nigel: "_I met the bird who I to this day hate!_

_He imposed on me the cruelest fate!_

_He loosened me._

_Ooohh stupid me._

_And he ruiiined meeeeee!_"

The flashback ended as he began to sing the next as he smiled evilly as he looked up but then stopped after the first three lyrics and he showed an emotionally hurt expression.

Nigel: "_And destiny ended…_"

He turned around and showed a fake, yet convincing, sad expression as he closed his eyes and put his right wing over his right eyelid, pretending to cry as he said, "No! It's too painful!"

As Blu, Carla, Bia, and Tiago went to him with sympathetic expressions Gabi slowly sang three lines as she stood a few feet to Nigel's right.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago stood to Nigel's left as they looked up at him and Carla said, "It's okay Bob. You can tell us."

Blu stood behind Nigel's right shoulder and showed sympathy as he put his left wing on his shoulder and said, "Yeah, you can tell us."

As Gabi sang the second and third lines Nigel opened his eyes and stared forward with an evil smile as he realized what Blu was doing.

Gabi: "_Let it go._

_Let it show._

_Ooooooohhhhhh!_"

Nigel turned around with an evil smile and as he sang the first line of the next verse Blu backed away as he showed slight fear as Nigel walked toward with his wings draped out to his sides with his body bent over and his face right in front of Blu's. While he sang Charlie was tap dancing behind him as he shook his head around and waved his tongue through the air like a ribbon. As he sang the second, third, and fourth lines another flashback appeared of when he was working at a carnival as a man's fortuneteller. As he sang the third and fourth lines he leaned over with a bitter expression as he grabbed a card with his beak but then looked up curiously as something caught his attention.

Nigel: "_And destiny… ended misery!_

_I was working as… the bird of mystery._

_And I could not even fly,_

_And I would rather not… say… whyyyyy!_"

As he sang the next verse with an angry and scary tone the flashback showed Nigel looking up and seeing Blu and his family standing on the roof of the river boat as Blu talked to them and looked at his GPS. Then, on the second line, the flashback showed Nigel staring forward in shock, in a trance, and then he scolded the air as he mentioned how Blu ruined his life (imagine just his beak moving with the card in it as he talks). Then, as he sang the third line, the flashback showed how Nigel grabbed the man's stick before it could hit him and then he used it to hit the man. As Nigel sang the fourth and fifth lines of the verse the flashback showed him standing on Charlie's back and holding the stick behind him as he stared forward and stated how he plotted to get revenge on Blu.

Nigel: "_It was he, the bird who ruined my life!_

_How could I forget him?!_

_He caused me so much anger and strife!_

_From then on, I promised…_

_I'd get him!_"

The flashback ended and Nigel stood next to Blu as he stared forward with an evil smile as Carla and Tiago cheered for him in sync with the beat while Gabi sang long notes like a chorus. As they cheered Blu smiled as he looked forward and then closed his eyes as he bounced his body to the beat. Charlie tapped his feet to the beat as he rotated his upper body and used his tongue to tip his hat in sync with the beat.

Carla and Tiago: "_Bob! Bob! Bob!_

_Bob! Bob! Bob!_

_Bob! Bob! Bob!_

_Bob! Bob! Bob!_

_Bob! Bob! Bob!_"

Blu stopped and looked at Nigel with a slightly awkward expression as Nigel stared up with an evil smile and his wings in the air at his sides as he loudly laughed evilly.

(Note: His laugh here is supposed to have the same melody of the guitar solo in "The Mighty Sven".)

When he stopped Blu closed his eyes as he rotated his body around as he danced to the beat as he shook his fists and tapped his feet.

Nigel stared at him with an evil smile without him knowing and as he sang the first line of the next verse he bounced his body to the beat with his wings folded over his chest. He briefly paused between lines and then took his left wing off his chest while his right wing did not move, and he pointed his feather at Blu to address him, but he made it seem like it was just to make his point. After he paused again he sang the third line of the verse he stared at Blu with a sinister smile as he put the tips of his feathers together like fingers.

Nigel: "_And as I sing my every word,_

_I'm on my way to catch that bird._

_I know what I'll do when he's in my grasp._"

He watched Blu dance and dark, scary music played in the background as he imagined a fantasy where was dancing in the crowd at the Carnival show while he performed. Then Gabi and Charlie shot the porcupine quill with Gabi's poison at the center of Blu's chest.

Blu then jumped in pain as he said, "Ow!"

He then looked at the porcupine quill sticking out of his chest and he suddenly stared forward with a dizzy expression. His eyes widened he encountered a few muscle spasms and then fell backwards, dead with his eyes closed. Jewel, Bia, Carla, and Tiago then hurried to him as they cried and looked down at him with devastated expressions. The scene of Nigel's fantasy then changed to where Nigel was standing in the jungle, holding a bird's skull in his right foot as he practiced Shakespeare.

Gabi was standing on a rock to his right and she watched him as he stared at the skull with a slightly bored expression as he said, "To be or not to be, that is the question."

He then looked up in thought but did not change his expression as he said, "I prefer to be."

He looked at Gabi curiously and said, "What about you?"

Gabi smiled as she said, "To be."

He then looked at the skull and smiled evilly as he held it close to his face and joked as he said, "What do you think Blu?"

He briefly laughed evilly and the same music as before played as Gabi stood up in the fantasy and sang one line.

Gabi: "_The mighty Bob!_"

Nigel was using Blu's skull to practice Shakespeare; as he sang the next line he looked down at Blu's skull and smiled evilly as he leaned over it.

Nigel: "_Oh sweet revenge!_"

Nigel then sang the next line in the background and referred to himself as his fantasy self spun Blu's skull around on his toe.

Nigel: "_Aveeeeenged!_"

Nigel's fantasy then ended and he smiled evilly as he looked at Blu out of the corner of his eye as he bounced to the beat and sang the next verse. He then sung with a soft voice as he turned his face to the air with his eyes closed and spread his wings out as he waved his feathers.

Nigel: "_And here I am, right where we are_

_On my way to become a star._"

They all bounced their bodies to the beat as Gabi sang two lines while she swung on a vine above them.

Gabi: "_Let it go, let it go!_

_Let it go, let it go!_"

Nigel then turned to Blu and walked toward him with an angry and evil expression to make his point as he sang three lines.

Nigel: "_I promise, I'll make him pay!_

_When I'm finished, I'll bid him a long_

_and well-deserved adieu!_"

Gabi looked at the audience as she swung backward and forward as she sang two lyrics.

Gabi: "_Adieu! Adieu!_"

Nigel then turned and smiled evilly at the kids as he leaned over them and draped his wings out to his sides. And as he ended the final line he looked up and smiled as he ended on a high note.

Nigel: "_And it is because of that…_

_I know how to hate,_

_And I will stay alive!_"

He then stopped and posed with his wings out as he stared up at the sky with a serious expression.

Carla and Tiago cheered for him and he showed a happy expression as he said, "Yes thank you from Bob the bird."

Tiago happily put his wings in the air with his feathers curled into fists as he said, "That was great!"

Carla smiled as she said, "Yeah, tomorrow's performance will be awesome!"

Bia smiled with a happy, yet slightly nervous expression as she said, "Yeah, that was pretty gird, though it was scary too."

Blu showed a nervous expression as he said, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

Carla, Bia, and Tiago then flew in front of Blu and were about to leave when they looked at Nigel and Carla said, "See you tomorrow Bob."

They flew away and he waved up at them as Blu watched them fly and Nigel said, "Yes I hope to see you all too."

He then smiled evilly as he looked down at Blu and pointed his left feather at Blu, who showed a nervous expression, as he said, "I especially hope to see you there tomorrow."

Blu took a step back and smiled nervously as he said, "Oh yeah… I'll be there."

He turned around and flew back to the tribe as showed a nervous expression as he said to himself, "Although now I'm afraid to go."

Nigel smiled evilly as he watched Blu fly away and he curled his right feathers in front of his chest as he softly said, "Yes!"


End file.
